Ranma in the big apple
by Evilhumour Author
Summary: Due to some problems, Ranma has to go to America. why? the reason is too sad. what's going happen? utter chaos. first ever Ranma 12 and American Dragon: Jake Long crossover ever! Check it out if you don't belive me. Back!
1. Chapter 1

-1_So this my first American Dragon and Ranma story. And it is the first one. I did a first, I did a first. Sorry but I am so exicted. But you are wonder why are strong ass hero is amerca? Well you get read to find out._

P.S. I haven't seen much of the ranma series so little to no are used. SO if any good author want to do a fix up on this story after apply now.

P.P.S I am making Rama 15. It will help the story.

P.P.P.S I am not so good in Ranma series so if you see any mistakes, don't get too mad.

Disclaimer: no own anyone from Ranma ½ or American Dragon: Jake Long.

It was a nice August day, a few days before school began it's second term. But our crused pony-tail boy is not enjoying them. So what emotion the pony-tail boy was felling was expectable. Ranma was piss off. Here he was called in school even before the second term began. This was his days off from school, why the idiot principle Kuno want him to come in? Grumpily he walked in the school doors and down the hall to the principle room. The idiot was sitting in his damn chair with a guy standing the corner. For some reason, his danger sense was going off but he knew he could take the moron.

"So what did you call be in for?" He didn't want to here any longer, so he would put up with the crap he was called here for.

"I'll get to the chase. You're falling." He said with a grin.

"What?"

"You're latest test scores are the lowest in the whole history of Furinkan High."

"You got to be-" Ranma started to say but Kuno raised his hand.

"You are. So here is what we have; two choices. One is that you stay in every school day and come in weekends and between terms till your grades start to go up."

"As if." Ranma said under his breath.

"Or I'll send you to a different school."

"But I am already done my first term. You mean I have to go and do my second term at another school?" Ranma said with disbelieve. It was pointless, so that ment ther5e was more to this then the idiot was letting on.

"No no no. You see, I have a friend. I meet him in China. His name is Shi Luong. His teenage grandson's schools principle owes him a favour like he owes me one. So made a few calls and…"

"Wait, you're sending me to China? But…" Ranma started to complain. All of his fiancés would kill him for leaving them that far behind.

"NO! He is in America, New York. There school year is about to begin. So they're willing to have you there if you agree to this." He said with big desire. It was clear why. He would be out of his hair and it was possible cheaper. Anyway, Ranma was already back-paddling.

"But you got to speak with my da-" He was cut-off by Kuno point to the chair next to his right.

"Whatever you chose, I am willing to accept it," His dad said. "_Also Ranma, if I said no, your mom would be called in_." He whispered to Ranma.

'_Damn that basterd_.' Ranma cursed silently.

"But you can just pull me out in the middle of one school and put me in one on the other side of the world!" Ranma was nervous. It seemed one way.

"This man here made sure everything is all right and legal," Pointing to man in the corner, "So you say yes to number two choice, everyone will happy. Here the good side; depending how well you, when you come back, you might not need attended some school lesson. Also to make sure you aren't distracted, none of fiancés would go to America. After all, you do well, you have more free time to be with them. So what's you choice?" He asked needlessly, everyone knew what he would chose. With a sigh Ranma said,

"Guess I'm going to America."

_So this being the first Ranma ½ American Dragon: Jake Long crovessover I or anyone else did. I ask you thing. Get ready for next time, same fanfic website, same fanfic story._


	2. Chapter 2

-1_So in the last ditch effort to raise his grades, Ranma is sent to America, New York. So what going to happen? I will give one thing. In the later chapters you will laugh so much, that you will piss your pants._

"Ranma, say the disclaimer."

"No."

"That's not right. Here's your punishment." Throws him in lake, paralysis her.

"Now say it."

"He does not own any own from Ranma ½ or American Dragon: Jake Long." Sly comes by and say,

"First day of hell, right?"

"Yep," I say, "Oh Kuno."

"Eek."

_On to the story_.

Ranma was thinking. Yes, normally this would mean the apocalypse, but he needed to. Tomorrow he would be in a different continent, away from his friends and family for half a year. He should had returned to Tendo dojo, but he was walking around aimlessly. After twenty minutes of thinking, he finally headed home. When he walked inside, he was greeted by a sight that should had have sent chills down his spine; there stood, his three fiancés, with Nabiki and Kasumi stood waiting for him. After staring at his fiancés and the Tendo girls, the awaked silence ended when Akane said, "So what did you chose?" It seemed everyone knew what the head idiot Kuno wanted him for.

"I decided to go to America," The expression from everyone was almost comical as when everyone started to hand money to Kasumi. Even Nabiki handed some money (she looked in so much pain) to her sister. "I guess I should start to pack." What happened next was even more of a shock when Nabiki willing (with a glaring Kasumi behind her) gave away her money to Ranma.

"No no no. You have a very small wardrobe. We going to take care of that, right girls?" Kasumi said.

And for some reason, he was more afraid of her then an angry group of fiancés and his mom combined. After everyone got over the impossible act that just happened, they all agreed.

"We won't allow our Ranma look like more of a loser then he is, right?" Ukyo said.

"Crazy chef is right. My-" A look at came at Shampoo, "_Our_ Airen no look fool."

"What's going on?" His face scrunched in fear. They were working together and Kasumi was angry at him. He felt he was going to be shot, set on fire, drowned and then be killed.

"We are taking you shopping." With that, Shampoo and Ukyo went to him and dragged him off for very hard. He couldn't use any technique. Even the Saotome secret technique was unavailable. With Nabiki unwilling following them with a wad of money, kepping here place behind her younger sister so she would far from Kasumi as she could be.

Later that day.

An exhausted Ranma came in with huge amount of bags in hand. After being dragged all around Nerima, getting clothes for both forms, with the few stops for lunch. The girls, then, of course, decided that he needed new shoes- as if the clothes weren't enough. That lead to almost half the time spent shopping for clothes and other "important" things he might need. They realized he needed to understand English, so they got him a learn-by-listening CD. As a going away gift Ukyo got him a CD player, which he thanked her for. Then Shampoo gave him her gift, which was very considerate of her; a book on how to get over your fears of cats. He thanked her for that, knowing it was just to make him more comfortable with her in her cursed form. He was most surprised by Nabiki's, she was actually giving up her money for him- that scared him. By then it was supper time. After dragging all his new clothes, suit cases, shoes and gifts up to his room, he came down to see everyone waiting for him. His father was in his cursed form holding a sign

'About time,' Akane stood up holding a hot bowl of soup for him.

"Here." She handed it to him.

"Thanks." He went sit down in the only place available. Between Shampoo and Ukyo. He was also facing Akane seat. He would have be eating the soup, when he got hit in the back which caused him to throw the hot soup in the air. He saw it P-Chan when the bowl of soup came down on him.

"AHHH. Ranma, you did that on purpose!" An angry voice shouted at him.

"You freaking hit me, Ryoga." Ranma shouted at angry boy standing over him. "And cover up. No one want that image." He was doing his best not to look at him

"Wha?" He looked and realized he was giving everyone a show. He quickly grabbed the bowl to cover up. A full over blush went over him and said, "Uh, bye." With speed even Ranma on steroids couldn't match, he ran from the room. Akane went out and a few seconds later, they heard such a loud sound that made everyone scared. She came back with a calm voice. Ryoga, on the other hand, came back with a brues so. Ranma snickered, but then Akane pulled him down him by his pigtail. She looked right down at him.

"I'm sorry." With that she calmly let him drop, scaring him to death. Ryoga squirmed his way between Shampoo, but he was too dizzy to make any sense of anything. After getting a bowl of soup for him and Ryoga. After that they had a great meal with some cow meat, not pig because of P-Chan.

"This is great Kasumi." Ranma said.

"Oh I didn't make it, Akane did."

"WHAT?!" Everyone yelled. Genma held a sign that said 'WHAT?!'

"I just watched her make it."

Everyone looked at the impossible thing in front of them. After getting over the impossible fact that Akane made some edible food, and very good at that, everyone asked for more and more.

'_I guess she can only make good food when sad_.' Ranma thought. They all finished and Ukyo brought a another surprise. A cake so huge that would made any cake lovers sick to their stomachs. After eating the cake, they people who didn't live here began to leave. Uyko and Shampoo surprised him when they pushed there way in grabbed him in a hug. Not so odd, he didn't flinch. After all, everyone tonight seemed out of character. Akane could cook, Kasumi got angry at him, Nabiki had spent her money on him and Uyko, Akane and Shampooo seemed willing to share him tonight. Something must very wrong.

Later

Ranma slapped his forehead. He was running to the Kuno mansion. The only reason he was running toward the palace of morons was because he had forgot to ask how he was supposed to find Shi Luong. Or the plane ticket. So that why he was running. Altought, he didn't run too fast, he was stuffed. Akane makes really good food when she is upset. Ranma finally reached Kuno mansion. It was brighten up by some huge lights. He jumped down in a huge yard.

"What are you doing here, you evil sorcerer!?!" Junior idiot was standing there in his normal attire.

"I'm here to talk with your dad about my trip tomorrow," Ranma said casually. "I mean if I leave, Akane and the pigtailed girl would be free from my presence." Ranma was just acting without thinking. He was wondering where this was coming from.

It took five seconds for junior idiot to realize what he could gain. "He is inside. Fifth door on the left." With that, Ranma ran inside. He couldn't care less about the huge mansion. He ran to the fifth door on the left. He waited a few seconds and then knocked. He was nerviouse. After all, what kid wouldn't be afraid to enter the room where there principle was in?

"Who is it?" Ranma answered with the most calmness, bravest voice anyone could manage. Needless to say his voice cracked.

"Ranma."

"Why?"

"I need to a plane ticket and how to find Shi Loung." Ranma heard very loud laughing. His cracking voice was not _that_ funny.

"Here it is," the head idiot was trying not laugh to hard. " Shi Loung will be holding a sign or something. Now go!"

Ranma ran fast. Soon he was outside and on the way home. '_I wonder why everyone is acting so odd.'_ To answer this came a voice that almost never got heard took it chances.

It's because everyone is sad you are going!

'_Who the hell is that?!_'

I'm freaking Common Sense! Everyone is dealing with your leaving in there own way! Galha!!

'_Whoa, why are so mad?_'

It is because you never listen to me or Intelligent.

'_Where is he?_'

Oh, the usual, getting his ass kicked in by Ego and Pride. I just hope they don't come looking for me yet!

'_Why are you still yelling at me?_'

Because you never listen to us! When you are in America, you **must** listen to me and Intelligent there, not Ego or Pride, you got that!?!?!

'_Ok, ok._'

Good, good. Now go to bead. You need to sleep. Common Sense said calmly for once. Ranma looked up. He was the Tendo dojo. With everything going on he missed his window. He began o open the window when,

**STOP!!!**

'_What the?_'

That Akane room!!!

'_Oh, thanks. You know, you're useful._'

Trust me, Intelligent and me can be very useful if you allow us to come up!!!

'_Don't worry, you two will be coming up._'

Good, now **bead**! With that, he went to the right window and went to bead. He saw two suicase packed up. Kasumi must have done it for him.

Yah! You're finally using me! Yah!

With a happy Common Sense, Ranma slipped off his shoes, putting the plane ticket on the dresser (Common Sense knowing that Ranma needed to sleep, kept quit) and fell asleep right away.

_So what do you think. I have very low knowledge of Ranma ½, so if you see who to make it better, don't be a smuck, tell me. So next chapter Ranma will be in New York. More of this next time, same fanfic website, same fanfic story._


	3. Chapter 3

-1_Hi all. I am back with Ranma in the big apple. So our little friends is going to America and hopefully is going to be ok in America with nothing bad happing. Burst outs laughing. Yeah right! Sorry no update._

"Jake, say the lines. NOW!!!!"

"Or what?"

"You do not want to know." Ranma

"He does not own Ranma ½ and American Dragon."

""Normal talk

Common sense

[ Intelligence

«» Ego

''thinking

Ranma's wake up call was something of an art work. Kasumi had shaken him awake, before Akane had poured ice cold water and a second later Nabiki poured a very hot water. Needless to say that woke him up.

"The hell did you do that for, you crazy…"

Do not finish that sentence! Common sense screamed at him.

"What was that Ranma?" A calm voiced Akane asked him.

"Nothing." Ranma wasn't angry being waked up like that because the look of surprise and daze on everyone faces was worth it.

"Well, get dressed, because you going to miss your plane if don't hurry!" Kasumi yelled at him, which made him jump and set him off to do what she said. Just hearing her voice rise was scary. The girls left him some privacy to get ready, but in the next two minutes he was out ready to go. "Ranma, do you have you-"

"I have my plane ticket. What time do I leave?"

"Your plane leaves at 9:00pm today. We overslept. It's 7:00pm now." Nabiki said.

"How?!?!" Ranma did not believe this.

"We lost the power somehow. Now go to the air port!"

"But I hav-" Ranma began when Intelligence decide to kick in.

[It takes a long time at the air port, so don't say anything! Ranma could tell this was his intelligence kicking in. He also tell it was Intelligence because it sounded like something smart-like.

"But what Ranma?" Kasumi asked him angrily. He would much more to have Akane angry at him. This was just scary.

"I need my passport."

"Here you go," Nabiki said handing it over. "I was going to bribe you with it but _no_ you have to think and remember it. You make things no fun lately."

"Something is not right." Akane said looking Ranma over. At that point, he acted normally. He ran as fast as he could.

At the airport

Ranma was happy. After a nice fight from Ryoga (and a poor ass whooping for Kuno), he was ready to board his plane. After getting checked by the airport security and getting on the plane he learned that he had a first class ticket, next to a window. Ranma looked around happily. He would be in America in the afternoon.

[I have an idea that me and Ego came up with.

«Trust me; this will really hurt them idiots.»

'_What is it?'_

After listing to the idea from his different sides, he gave an evil grin. He hit the button to call in the stewardess.

"What can I get you, Mr Saotome? And you do know that everything will be paid by the Kuna family."

"Good." Ranma said rubbing his hands as he order the most expense thing in the menu for him, everyone first, second and rest of the plane. He also said that anything else will be taken care of by his 'friend', the Kuno's. If Nabiki ever saw what he did and how much he made the idiots pay, she would have fallen in love. He played the learn-English CD while he waited. It took him only a few minutes to be come fluent in English. He smirked. He was eating a wonderfully made dinner with warm water on the side. Every part of him told him not to have cold water. He knew his luck and did not want to push it. And wisely so as he was going to drink from it, the plan had hit some turbulence and knocked everything around. The stewardess had spilled some cold water on him. He was prepaid and pored on his warm water on himself before she had seen what had happened. He finished his wonderfully diner with a great dessert. After eating his fill, he set the chair for the nightly sleep.

Latter, in America

It was a beautiful August Saturday afternoon. The dragon defender of the country of the United states of America Jake Long and his trainer and grandfather, Shi Luong where waiting for their new guest.

"Now Jake, you must learn the important lesson of favours!" Loung said in his heavy Chinese accent.

"What's that yo?"

"Never make one with the Kunos! They will always try to make it that you have to pay a lot of money to help them while they have all this money!!!" Jake looked around to see a few people to give the man a look. He already had some looks for his dress style.

"Yo gramps, chill," After watching his grandpa calmed down he asked the question. "So gramps, how did ya get to owe the Kuno's one G?"

"It is event that I will not go over, ever!"

"All right G, chill lax." Jake saw that airplane that this Ranma guy was coming on had landed. He raised the sign he had brought. He just wanted to get this done with. He wanted to be with Spud and Trixie. As he held the sign he saw a character in red clothing with black hair a bit older than him come walking over towards him. He saw that the dude had pigtailed with a look of determination.

"Are you Ranma Saotome?" Lao asked.

"Yes, then I presume you are Lao Loung?" Ranma asked.

"That is me and this is my grandson, Jake." Ranma had held out a hand

"Yo, what up dude?" Jake had taken the hand and shook it.

_So our hero has landed in America. So what is going to happen? If you want to find out what is going to happen you will have to wait next time, same fanfic website, same fanfic story._


	4. Author's note

This only to inform any person that still are reading my attemp of a fan fiction crossover that I have begun to write _Ranma in the Big Apple. _You can expect an update within month.


	5. The big apple

-1_…__So long since I have even tried to continue this. I was sorely tempted to can it and try another one but I managed to push it away. I will not apologises for the long wait because it will not be and never will be enough. I hope I can finish this and if not, then a better writer could help this story get the help it may need._

The scene of a new country would cause many normal people to look around in awe and wonder. They would be asking to see the all the sights and get to do all the nerdy, embarrassing events they would regret five months after they left and pray to whatever deity they believed in that no one would learn of what had happened. Ranma, on the other hand, had far greater control of his self and did not act like a total nutcase tourist. But, that is getting ahead of this narrator. We had only seen Ranma at the airport, so let us go back there.

The New York airport was that of an important city, so that meant it had to be big as well. Many people could become lost in an airport if they were not accustomed to the largeness of airports. However, if a person had another person waiting for them at their gate, where the plane let them off, holding a sign up with their name on it can help tremendously. That was the case for Ranma Saotome. He saw the sign say _RAMNA SATOM_, but he could figure out it was for him. A small man, in a blue formal komodo stood next to the youth holding up the sign. Ranma had guessed that was Lao Loung, but he had to ask. It was and he was introduced to his grandson Jake. After pleasantries were exchanged, Ranma was directed to where the cab was waiting. Ranma had learned that he was to stay with the Long family as they had made up a room for him. The youth, Jake, began to attack Ranma. With question of course.

"So Ra-ma, what's Japan like yo?"

After trying to shift through what was said, he answered. "It's very… unusual."

"Oh, like what?" Jake asked.

"Like forcing a student overseas." He muttered under his breath.

"I know your principle, _unfortunately_," Lao muttered under his breath. "I was wondering how you managed to annoy him enough to make him do work?"

"I had some running in with his baka son and daughter." He said with a dark tone.

"Yo, what does that mean Ra-man?" Jake asked with a preached eyebrow. Ranma sent a look to Lao who was sitting in the front and to the driver. Both knew what it meant, and decided not to say anything.

"It means idiot." Ranma answered with a grin. "It's infested with morons back home."

"Well, we got that here yo." Jake grinned. "So what do you think of the big app?" He looked outside, seeing the clouds gathering.

"I haven't really seen anything of it yet." Ranma answered, repressing a yawn. He felt the effects of jetlag, but he was forcing himself to watch the darkening clouds. The last thing he need was rain.

"Ah, jetlag." The driver, who was a human and nothing of any real importance, answered with a grin. "No one can ever beat jetlag." He gave a laugh, which turned into a cough.

"Well, I might not be able to fight jetlag, but against a person would be greatly different." He yawned, a little louder. He had tired to bit his lip to stem the yawns, but it was failing. "Do not worry young one. We are almost at there." Lao said with a soft smile. Something smelled a little different about Ranma. Either it was that he had some magic or he was in lot of contact with magic. He was leaning to the second one as Asia still had strong ties to magic. Within seconds, the cab had pulled up in front of Jake's house. A distant grumble of thunder was heard. The transfer student looked alert and moved out a with a quick bounce in his step. He reached for the trunk and began to pull out his luggage when Jake just got out of the car.

"Let me help you with that yo."

"It is fine." He picked it up out of the cab and place it down on side. He went to say thank you to the old man and help he had gave. When that was done, the cab speed off and Ranma turned to see Jake was struggling with his baggage.

"Yo man, what's in here, bricks?" Jake was struggling with the heavy suitcase. Only in his dragon form could he carry this. Ranma rolled his eyes, grabbed the suitcase with his right hand, flipped it over his back and began to walk up the stairs. Jake blinked. _Whoa, this guy is strong! _He gave a shrug, and followed Ranma up the stairs. The door opened up to a young girl with clear Chinese characteristics. She was wearing a pink dress and she had an innocent grin on her face. Due to his experience with women, he knew she was planning something evil.

"Hi, you must be Ranma. I'm Haley, Jake's sister. Do you want to see his teddy bear collection?" She said, without an evil grin. Ranma inwardly grinned, this girl was _good_.

"HALEY!" Jake shouted at his younger sister, turning red from embarrassment and not from going dragon. He turned to Ranma, and tried to defend himself. "It's so not true man! I don't have a teddy bear collection." He gave a panicky look, telling Ranma that his collection was massive.

"Oh, by the Jake, I needed to clean up a stain so I used Mr. Tinkle." She said with a grin again.

"WHAT? What I have told you about touching Mr Tinkle!" He shouted at his younger sister, only then realizing what he had said. "You are so dead." He growled at her, wishing to bite her head off.

"Jacob Luke Long, do not threaten your sister." A man came walking out, presumably Mr. Long. Haley quickly stuck her tongue at her brother. "And Haley, don't torment your brother." He patted her head as ran away. "You must be Ranma Saotome." He did an over the top bow, laughing at himself. Ranma eyes widen a bit, and then he forced himself inside the house. It was not a moment too soon as it to rain. Cold water. With strong wind. Jake had closed the door before the strong wind had pushed in any of the cold water. "Well, you must be bushed." He gave Ranma a pat on the side and he turned to Jake. "Jakey, why don't you show Ranma to his room ok so he can catch a few z's?" Jake nodded in agreement along with Ranma. The two boys went up the stairs. When they reached the top, Jake showed Ranma the guest room which would be his room for next number of his months. Jake looked at Ranma and Ranma looked at Jake.

"Um, I really don't have a t-"

"Don't worry." Ranma held up a hand. "I understand what women can do." And with that, Ranma entered his bedroom. He let out another yawn, went to the dresser to place his suitcase down when he heard a woman's voice.

"Ah you must be Ranma Saotome!" He turned to the woman, who had to be Jake's mother. "It is nice to meet you." She gave a bow to him, which he gave back. "I take you are tired?" She asked with concern for young man in her house.

"Only a bit." With that, he felt the urge to stretch his arms. "I am a bit hungry."

"Well, just get some sleep first ok?" She asked with concern. "After that, I'll whip up you a bite." She stood on the door threshold. She turned and closed the door before Ranma could object. He sighed, turned his head to the window. Before his curse and bad luck could take over, he ran over to close said window. But unfortunately, he did get hit by the rain. With a sigh, she then closed the window. Turning her head to what she hoped was a bathroom opened the door to a closet. Trying the opposite door lead to the bathroom. With a quick splash of hot water on her face, he left the bathroom. He slipped off his shoes, pulled the blankets of the bed and fell asleep within seconds.

_Well, this should have been done far earlier. I also feel it the writing should be better. Well, we will find out next time, same fanfic website, same fanfic story._


End file.
